shadow of remnant : the roses grave walking
by xenofox god
Summary: if you want the review for this look for the actual author of this story most of the words are copy and pasted. and if you can't find the author just type in ruby is a gravewalker and you will find it.
1. Chapter 1: banished from death

a white figure stood in front of Ruby, pulsing blue light surrounding it. Then, she was in another place. Everything was a shade of dark blue and other darker colors. She looked around, seeing destruction and rubble all around her.

"Where am I?" She thought out loud.

The white figure appeared out of thin air in front of her, and a woman's voice said, " _ **See for yourself**_."

Details began to appear on the figure. It was a woman, with short hair like hers. She was wearing some sort of lite armor, with a quiver on her back.

Ruby walked past the woman to look to where she pointed. It was Vale, but it was in ruins, smoke rising from the buildings. Whole buildings and houses were gone, many of which were landmarks to the young girl.

"Vale…" She said, her voice shaking.

Ruby bent over, leaning against a nearby wall.

"What happened to me?" She asked.

" _ **You are banished from death**_." The woman said, approaching Ruby. " _ **Cast adrift between**_ _**the worlds**_ _**of light and dark**_."

Ruby slowly turned to her.

" _ **A curse binds us together within the walls of**_ **Remnant**."

"Death?" Ruby asked, her eyes widening.

" _ **Do you not remember**_?"

"Remember what?!" Ruby stood up straight, a mixture of anger and fear plastered onto her face.

The woman opened her mouth to answer, but before she could, a voice called out, "Ruby!?"

The woman disappeared, and Ruby turned to the source of the voice. The person had not yet come into view, but was getting closer. "Ruby?! Where are you?!"

Ruby didn't call back, but rather hid behind a nearby pillar, watching as the girl the voice belonged to walked into view. It was Yang. She suddenly stopped walking, and her eyes widened. Her eyes filled with tears and she fell onto her knees.

"No…" she whispered.

Ruby followed her gaze, and saw a body, lying on the ground a few feet away from Yang. It was hers. Her throat was slit, and blood was pooling around her.

"Ruby…" Yang said, remorsefully. She leaned forward, supporting the top of her body with her hands, and sobbed.

Yang suddenly screamed in rage, her hair becoming engulfed in flames, and her eyes turning blood red.

Ruby slid down the pillar, feeling the same anguish her sister felt.

"How do we break this curse?" Ruby asked.

The woman reappeared, " _ **We find the one who cast it upon us**_." She said. " _ **The Dark Lady Salem**_."

* * *

Ruby slowly traversed the grounds of Beacon, carefully watching for any ambushes from Grimm or White Fang. The school was overrun, and overwhelmed by both, but Ruby had faith that they could regain control with little to no casualties.

She grasped Crescent Rose in her hand tightly, having it in its gun form. She could hear something moving just beyond the corner of the dorm building. It was the sound of shoes hitting the concrete. It was a person. Ruby quickly leaned her back against the wall, making sure her cloak didn't stick out from the corner, she waited. The person was getting closer, and they were moving

Ruby suddenly pushed off the wall, and spun around, pointing her weapon at whoever it was. However, she couldn't see their face because of how fast they were. And the same could be said for the other party's perspective.

Seeing a gun being pointed at her face, Blake pushed the barrel up, kicked her assailant in the stomach and tackled them. She pressed Gambol Shroud's blade against their neck, all out of instinct.

"Ruby?!" She suddenly asked.

Ruby, still dazed, didn't answer, but rather blinked several times, and nodded. Blake took the blade off of her throat and helped her up.

"Sorry about that." The faunas said. "A bit on edge."

Ruby chuckled, "That's an understatement."

"Yeah," Blake looked around. "No kidding."

"The others are waiting for us," Ruby said. "Come on." She turned around and began walking away, but Blake stayed put.

"Were you looking for me?" Blake asked, somehow surprised.

"Um… Knowing me, what do you think?" Ruby called back.

Blake made a face, as if to say to herself, 'She's got a point', and followed her leader.

* * *

"What use are these broken memories?" Ruby asked the Wraith.

" **It is important for you to have** **memory of what happened**." The Wraith said. " _ **Salem**_ **did not kill you** **herself. She most likely sent a** **grunt to do her bidding**."

"And?" Ruby asked. These memories had been triggered after Ruby picked up the remnants of her weapon.

" **And** , **whoever she sent will have information on her whereabouts."**

"Unless she sent the order down the chain."

" **We will get our information one way or another**." The Wraith disappeared. " **See what else you can find**."

Ruby scanned the room. Yang had left a long time ago, and had left the body. Ruby approached her own body, kneeling down beside it, she grabbed her own hand, hoping to trigger yet another memory. White and blue energy pulsed into her hands, and up her arms, causing her to cry out in pain.

* * *

Ruby and Blake approached the cafeteria. The sounds of fighting came from the other side of the shattered windows. The two picked up their pace and jogged to the nearest window, peeking in. Inside, was a bull faunas wearing a white mask. Ruby could tell he was apart of the White Fang, but he was dressed differently from the grunts, wearing a black blazer with a rather odd pattern on it.

He raised his blade over his head, pointing the blade downward. Only then did Ruby see the student he was about to impale. She ran out of her cover, and fired three shots from Crescent Rose at him. He blocked each with his weapon.

"Ruby! No!" Blake ran out of her own cover, trying to stop her friend from fighting the man.

"Blake?" The man asked.

Ruby looked over at Blake in fake shock. She already knew Blake had been in the White Fang, and it was no surprise to her that someone recognized Blake. She rather took the opportunity to get a few shots off on him.

Without looking, Ruby fired three more, each hitting him. He was launched into the wall, and Blake seemed to be getting more and more scared by the second.

"This is a very bad idea." She said.

"Relax. There's two of us, and one of him." Ruby said, stepping through the window. Blake hesitantly followed her.

"So, you'll follow a human to certain death, but you won't follow the faunas on the path to freedom?" The man asked Blake.

"We became what we were fighting, Adam." Blake said.

Ruby cautiously aimed her weapon at Adam, reloading it as they spoke.

"We were doing what was necessary!" He said.

"Put down the sword, and I'm sure we can figure this whole thing." Ruby said.

"Why should I trust a human?" Adam asked.

"I don't want to hurt anyone." She said. "I only want to help people."

"You're a liar." Adam suddenly dashed forward, kicking Ruby backwards, she hit the wall with an audible thud, and dropped her weapon. He then swung his weapon at her throat, but Blake quickly blocked it. Ruby rolled out of the way, and picked up Crescent Rose. She quickly fired a shot at Adam, and he was launched backwards.

"Get out of here, Blake." Ruby said. "I got this covered."

"Are you crazy?" Blake asked. "He'll kill you!"

"Nah."

Blake and Ruby made eye contact for a minute, as she extended Crescent Rose, and the faunas could see that her leader was indeed serious. She sighed and began to run off.

"Running again, Blake?!" Adam called out.

"Shut up." Ruby said. "I told her to go." The girl had the blade of the scythe in the ground, and was still pointing the gun part at him.

"Rose, is it?" He asked.

Ruby nodded, slowly.

"I enjoyed killing your mother, and I'm going to enjoy killing you." He said.

"I was going to let you live." She told him, enraged.

She pulled her scythe from the ground and swung it at him, hard. Effortlessly, Adam swung his sword, taking off the head off her precious weapon, and kicking her into the ground.

Before she could get back up, he kneeled down and pressed the blade against her throat. He forced her chin upwards, and pressed down on her windpipe, insuring that she couldn't breath. He let her struggle for a few seconds, before he slid the sharp blade across her throat. It sliced her skin like butter, slitting her throat.

She tried to stop the bleeding as he stood, but there was too much blood for it to do any good. She choked and sputtered, blooding pouring out of her neck and mouth, but her struggle was in vain, as she went limp soon after.

Adam admired his work, wiping the blood from his sword off on Ruby's sleeve. Blood began to pool around her.

"Shoulda run when you had the chance." He muttered, walking off.

* * *

The airship ride back to Vale was nearly silent, save for the loud humming of the engine, and the chopping of the blades. WBY each sat in their seats, the wind whipping their hair in front of their faces.

Yang didn't feel anything, she felt empty, and emotionless. She stared at her feet, a blank, expressionless look on her face.

Blake felt sick. It was her fault Ruby had died, she should have stayed. She should have helped. Maybe then Ruby would have lived.

Weiss didn't know how to feel. She was mainly just angry. Angry at the White Fang. She had lost many family members and family friends to those monsters before, but never a close friend. This was mainly due to the fact that Weiss had never had any close friends before.

When they landed, they saw Jaune, Nora and Ren sitting on the ledge of an empty bullhead. Nora was lying down, stretching her aching torso. Ren was sitting beside her. Beside those two, was Jaune, who had his face hidden behind his hands.

WBY sat down beside Jaune, not knowing what they were supposed to do now.

"Where's Ruby?" Nora absentmindedly asked, not putting two and two together.

Yang glared at the ginger, before growling, "Those bastards killed her."

Jaune sat up, "What?" He asked. He put his face back into his hands, and whimpered, "Not her too."

After many, long minutes of silence, Blake finally spoke, "I gotta go." She said.

Yang looked up, "Where are you going?" She fearfully asked.

"I don't know." Blake began to walk away.

"You don't have anywhere to go, do you?" Weiss stood, and Blake stopped.

"It doesn't matter." She said, beginning to walk again.

"You can't leave." Yang told her. "R— She wouldn't want us to split up."

Blake stopped at the mention of their leader.

"Yang's right," Weiss said. "We're a team. We need to stick together."

"I need to stay away." Blake said. "Ruby's dead because of me. I don't want the same to happen to you two." She began to back away from her teammates, who were now walking towards her.

"What are you talking about, Blake?" Yang asked, concerned. Blake stopped, looked down, and said, "The man who killed Ruby… Was after me."

"I don't understand." Yang said.

"I was… I was there. She told me to go," Tears began to form in her eyes. "I… I should have stayed. Maybe then she wouldn't have died." She crossed her arms, trying her hardest not to cry.

"Or," Weiss said, "You'd both be dead. I think Ruby knew what she was doing."

* * *

"If we want to find Adam, where do we start?" Ruby asked the Wraith.

" **We may not know where the wretched** **man is, but one of his men might**." She told Ruby.

"Right," Ruby said. "But if you haven't noticed…" She motioned to the vacant campus around her. "There's no one around. Not to mention the fact that; all we have to protect ourselves is a scythe handle."

" **Then arm yourself, and we will seek out a White Fang soldier**."

Ruby used her semblance to speed to the school armory. Inside were many swords and spears. Ruby grabbed a generic longsword, and a harness, and ran out. But once she stepped outside, she saw something she must have missed on her way in. Something that made her freeze. Protruding from a crack in the cement, was a broken piece of Pyrrha's spear. The blade was stuck in the crack, and the part stick out was melted and bent. Ruby pulled it from the cement, and cried out in pain. White energy flowed into her arms, and covered her vision.

* * *

"Leave her alone!" Ruby saw a Nevermore, then Cinder, standing in front of Pyrrha, who was on her knees.

"Do you believe in destiny?" Pyrrha asked.

"Yes." Cinder drew back an arrow, sending it straight into Pyrrha's chest.

* * *

Ruby fell onto her knees, still holding the broken spear. She slid it onto her back in the harness, next to the longsword. The harness was underneath her ripped and torn cloak.

The wraith appeared again, " **It seems your friend has** **been killed by one of** **Salem's servants**." She said.

"Let's just find a soldier." Ruby said. "I just want to get this whole thing over with."

" **There's a large group of them by** **the airship dock, preventing any survivors from leaving**."

"Alright." Ruby dashed in the direction of the dock, scaling buildings to get there faster.

Once she ran out of buildings, she began hopping from light post to light post.

" **Grab one of them, and I will do the rest**." The wraith said.

Ruby leapt down in front of the ten or so White Fang soldiers, and drew her sword.

"Human!" A deep, man's voice called out to her. She turned to the source; a White Fang Lieutenant.

"I haven't had some one-on-one time with a human in quite a while." He said darkly. "If you get what I mean."

His face was covered by a mask, but Ruby could tell he was making a disgusting face.

Without a second's hesitation, she leaped to the first soldier, plunging her sword through him. He grunted as she pulled the weapon out and cleaved his head off. She dove at the next, kicking him in the stomach, and digging blade into his arm. Another tried to intervene, but Ruby countered his attack, swiping his feet out from under him, and slamming the blade into his head. She pulled it out, and took off the other's head. Another sprinted at her, she leapt over him, and impaled him with the longsword, before pushing up. The blade cleaved through his body, coming out of his head. Blood sprayed onto Ruby, and his comrades.

The remaining soldiers screamed in terror, and began to run, leaving their Lieutenant behind.

"Cowards!" He shouted, moving towards Ruby.

" **Grab him**." The wraith told her.

Ruby grabbed leaped behind him and grabbed him by the neck. He grabbed her arm and flipped her over his body, slamming her back into the cement. Ruby grunted in pain as he raised a sword above his head. Ruby rolled out of the way, right before it hit her, swiping her blade at his ankles. He fell to the ground, and Ruby stood.

" **Weaken him. Then try again**."

Ruby raised her blade above her head, swiping down at the lieutenant. He luckily blocked it, but she kicked him. He swiped at her ankles, but she leaped back. He used this opportunity to try and stand. Ruby didn't allow this, and kicked him onto his hands and knees. Quickly swapping her weapons, she dug her spear/dagger into his back. He shoved her off, and stood. Before he could attack or block, Ruby used her semblance to swipe at him several times before he fell back down into a kneeling position.

The Wraith then took control of Ruby's body, gripping the side of his face. His mask snapped, and melted underneath her, now blue, flaming hand.

" **Forfeit your mind**!" The Wraith commanded.

He screamed in terror and The Wraith returned control to Ruby, who took off his head.

For a few minutes, there was silence, save for Ruby's panting. She looked around at the bloody corpses that littered the ground, before dropping to her knees.

"Jesus Christ." She said, dropping the broken spear. "Jesus Christ, what have I done?"

The Wraith appeared in front of her, " **You did what was necessary. You sent a message**."

"But, is this really the way to go about it? I never wanted to kill anyone." Ruby asked.

" **It's not about what you want** ," The Wraith turned her back, before suddenly turn in back around and shouting, " **It's about what's fair**!"

The woman's face caught fire, glowing a blue flame.

"I can't keep killing people like this!" Ruby said.

" **Then you won't get anywhere** ," She told Ruby. " **Not only are you benefitting the mission** , **you're benefiting the innocent. You're standing up to the The White Fang. You are proving that they are not invincible."**

"At what cost?"

" **The cost of those who deserved** **death**." She said, " **You have no choice**."

Ruby sighed. She wasn't getting anywhere in this conversation. And it seemed that, regardless of what she chose, this wraith would make it happen.

"Fine…" She said, "But only people who kinda deserve it." The Wraith opened her mouth to speak, but Ruby didn't let her, "But I decide who deserves it. Not you!"

The Wraith merely nodded.

Ruby looked around and saw no one else around. "now what do we do? "

" **now we head to that location I had retrieved from the lieutenant.** " the wraith said to her as well sent the information in to Ruby's mind. the place they were going to go next was the island of menagerie.

"how are we going to get there?" she asked the wraith who answered as she disappear from view.

" **simple fine a ship and stowaway on it, or we can stay here and train on our abilities."**

"finding our ship will have to be our first priority,and while on the why training."

ruby began to make her way to a nearest airship but when she saw them she was, disappointed almost none of them looked to be safe and those that are have been wired to blow up upon start up meaning that none of them are safe to now use. ruby huffed and kicked a small pebble that rechachad off a bunch of stuff and hit a bucket that was hanging around off a bullheads wing. then landed dead center on a beowolves forehead going threw it and killing it in the process. the wraith who was going to warn ruby about the creature of darkness, reappeared looked from the beowolf to another one of the pebbles.

" **well that was a thing. but then again most of salem's creatures were rock headed anyway's...oum dammit now i sound like...actually who do i sound like?"** the wraith said with a shrug of her shoulders. she watched as ruby walked off, making way to the other exit of beacons grounds that lead to vale.


	2. Chapter 2: mysterious attacker

It had been a month since beacon academy fell and that ruby was banished from death. now bound to a spirit who was her only way of living she walked towards a boat, that will take her to menagerie and discover more about her new found powers. as ruby was on the observation deck of the ship she looked around and sighed as every one of the passengers weren't paying any attention to her.

" this is pointless can't you remember anything from when you were alive?" ruby asked the wraith quietly out loud. and the spoken wraith reappeared in front of her floating above the water several feet in the air across from her.

" _ **no sadly i can not, my memories are all gone. i remember nothing but meeting you and salem's curse.**_ " the wraith said to her. the female apparition then sudden looked to over ruby's shoulder and saw that someone, wearing a black cloak similar to ruby's red one. was looking down from one deck above them a few feet back, but what frighten the wraith was that she could see through it. And saw that it was a person wearing medieval armor the figure silently drew it's sword. and prepared to jump over railing. " ** _ruby above and behind!_** "

the undead rose quickly unsheathed her sword and spinned on the ball of her heels and held the blade above her head. and just in time the blade made contact with hers, and ruby pushed back her unknown attacker she would've continued the battle if the figure didn't disappear into pitch black smoke like a grimm. ruby sheathed her long sword and noticed that at the spot, were her attacker vanished was a emblem attached to a golden metal chain.

'what is this little thing?' she wondered ruby looked around and saw no one around so she picked it up, and like what happen to her back at beacon with her body and pyrrha's weapon. a white and bluish glow appeared around her arms and went up to her elbows. ruby grunted and screamed as her vision blackened.

* * *

ruby opened her eyes to find herself in the middle of a soon to be battlefield.

In a field of barren rocks and other things, two armies stood facing each other one was wearing bone like armor. and the other was wearing armor ranging from light to heavy armor and at the back of the bone army, stood a woman wearing similar armor to her troops. with the flag matching the tribal markings of the grimm and behind her were two people a man and a little girl.

the leader of the other army stood alongside her soldiers and pointed her long sword at the other army. this woman looks exactly like the wraith bound to her. she had brown hair that goes between her shoulder blades. and shockingly enough to ruby silver eyes like hers. with a light armor that was golden and brown.(bright lord armor shadow of war.)

"charge!" she yelled out as her army ran towards her enemies with her with her army. as did the other army the woman hacked and slashed as she continued to move forward towards her goal. the other leader of the army who was standing in the same spot not moving. ruby watched as the woman move forward and disappear like a ghost an reappearing seconds later. when she was in front of the woman the leader of the bone army was quick she went for the other combatants left leg but her opponent had disappeared and reappeared behind her and slammed her hands into the other woman. after that ruby found herself in a room as the woman who was chained to the wall was crying as she was now looking at the dead male and girl. bone armor woman stood in front of her with a hammer and everything blackens.

* * *

ruby quickly gotten up and looked around and saw that she was still, in the same spot she was before and only a few hours past. she looked down and saw that she was still holding the necklace.

'what are you?' she wondered as the wraith appeared.

" _ **A lost heirloom ruby that is what it is.**_ " she said as she now partially remembers what she could guess was her family.

" you remember." ruby said in wonder and awe.

" ** _only a few broken images yes. though now i wish i didn't_**." she said as she looked at the necklace in sadness.

ruby to looked at it in the same light wanting to if she should just chuck it over the side, she looked to the wraith who simply shook her head 'no' so ruby just placed it in her traveling bag she looted off of some white fang grunts. she made her way to her room, and laid down on her bed trying to calm herself down but couldn't. and she doesn't what to do nor does she know who or rather, what her attacker was but she did known that, it wasn't human or her wraith wouldn't sound so scared when she warned her.

' _now that i think about it how did it disappear like it did? and how did it have that lost heirloom of the wraiths?'_ she asked herself.

' ** _more questions than answers will reveal themselves to us ruby we must be patience._** ' the wraith said in her head.

"right." ruby said.

* * *

yang was currently riding her bike with blake holding on to her, as they drove past several buildings while heading to the docks. after beacon fell the last remaining members of team rwby tried to stick together like plan but, weiss's father had stopped by yang's home and took her back to atlas. taiyang both ruby and yang's father was needless to say officially broken, after hearing about his little girl's death he started to drink away until both yang and surprisingly qrow knocked him out of it. blake tried to leave to go home to menagerie but yang stopped her she still believed that she had to leave to keep the other's safe from adam.

After the 50th attempt to leave yang decided to go with her to menagerie much to blakes shock, so now here they are heading to the docks getting tickets to said island and while also making sure that they have plenty of ammo and dust.

neither of them knew however someone close to them was already heading there and she is looking for answers.

* * *

AN: leave a review and let me know what wraith like powers i should give to ruby i know for sure i'm giving her the wraith bow. and i could use idea's for some boss fights and stuff.


	3. Chapter 3: SHE LIVES!

ruby woke when she heard the sound of the ships speakers, saying that they are getting ready to dock at the island of menagerie. there was little to no trouble a few nevermores, and sea grimms here and there but nothing that she or those on the ship couldn't handle. the wraith appeared in front of her looking around with a smile on her face as faunas children run around the street's playing a few games here and there. ruby also smiled but soon realized that she might never be a mother now since she was dead.

"where to now?" she asked the wraith who looked at her then pointed to the center of the city.

" _ **now we get to higher ground. there is tower in the center of the city that we can, use to get a ' bird's eye view' of the city."**_ the wraith said to her as she disappears from view. ruby looked to the center to find the said tower but didn't see one. ' _ **why use your eye's when i see everything. all you have to do is concentrate and focus looking through my eyes.'**_

Ruby closed her eye's for a bit then reopened them to see the world in a shadowy-bluish white. ' _so this is what you see all the time huh wraith.'_ it was more of a statement rather than a question but either way the wraith said nothing. ruby could now see the tower the wraith was talking about it was as tall as beacon tower. ruby smiled as memories began to surface memories of when her and weiss went to the cct and saw how big it was. ruby shook her head to clear it as she made her way to the tower by scaling the buildings, and using her semblance while unknowingly the wraith manifest her legs and arms around ruby's but the glow was light that you couldn't even see them.

It took her about twenty minutes to get to the tower and then scaled it surprisingly, to ruby's shock the wraith appeared over her body as she scaled it as if the thing was solid underneath her.

 _ **' of course the building is solid we're dead thus a spirit, like this tower it is a ghostly reminder of something. what it is i have now idea but whatever it is, it is connected to me in some shape or form.'**_ the wraith said when they reached the top there stood in the center of the tower was an anvil.

' _what is an anvil doing up here?'_ ruby asked the wraith.

who didn't answer but instead approached it as a hammer appeared in her right hand. she looked at it for second then at the anvil.

" _ **this seems familiar."**_ the wraith said aloud to ruby. the wraith raised the hammer up and slammed it into the anvil, which had disappeared when the hammer struck it, and the tower pulsed as well as let loose a shockwave of energy. that only ruby felt or so she thought when all of the towns people looked at the center of the town only seeing nothing that could cause the feeling they had felt.

both ruby and the wraith looked at the spot where the anvil was one confused while the other was intrigued, ruby was confused as to where it went while the wraith was intrigued about it, and why it was so familiar to her it was like she had seen one of these before. but with her memories broken as they are she could not figure it out.

" we should keep moving." ruby said to wraith who nodded they still have to follow their lead before it becomes useless.

* * *

waiting for the boat to menagerie to come back was hectic for both blake and yang. but they kept themselves busy by helping professor goodwitch and several other huntsmen and huntress's fight back the grimm away from beacon.

*bang*

and there goes the last beowloves in near the dormitory. (damn yang what did those wolves do to you?) Blake looked at yang sadly since they were near where ruby was killed. yang looked around for anymore Grimm but found none. both her and Blake soon found their feet had started taking them to where Ruby's body is, unless the Grimm got to it yang hoped that they didn't she wanted to give her little sister a proper burial. apon arriving at the spot both were surprised and pissed off.

the body of their Deceased team leader/ little sister was gone, they looked around looking clues as to what happened to it but found nothing at least until Blake noticed a camera on one of the building's outside pointed right at them.

"yang look." Blake said as she pointed to the camera. yang looked up to where she was pointing, and saw the camera; she then turn and ran heading to the security room of the building. when she got there she got on a computer and rewinds the footage to when, she left Ruby's body she was surprised to see a spectral image of both her sister and someone else. blake came in behind her and was also watching the footage, both girls began to have tears in their eyes as they watched the footage. but unknown to yang blake was beginning to recognize the other spectral person from one of the history books, back in doctor Oobleck class when they were studying about the second age of remnant and the war during that time.

" _ **"What use are these broken memories?" Ruby asked the Wraith.**_ "yang and blake looked at ruby who looked to becoming solid after picking up what is left of her scythe.

 _" **"It is important for you to have memory of what happened." The Wraith said. "Salem did not kill you herself. She most likely sent a grunt to do her bidding."**_ " now both girls looked at eachother confused about who salem is or rather how is she responsible about ruby's death.

" _ **"And?" Ruby asked.**_ "

" _ **"And, whoever she sent will have information on her whereabouts."** _"

" _ **"Unless she sent the order down the chain."** _"

" _ **"We will get our information one way or another." The Wraith disappeared. "See what else you can find."**_ " they watched as ruby approached her dead body and a blinding light glowed from ruby's arms and the camera could only see white. when it disappears they watched as the ghost ad ruby talked about adam and how he killed her. which had yang shaking in anger.

" _ **"If we want to find Adam, where do we start?" Ruby asked the Wraith.**_

 _ **"We may not know where the wretched man is, but one of his men might." She told Ruby.**_

 _ **"Right," Ruby said. "But if you haven't noticed…" She motioned to the vacant campus around her. "There's no one around. Not to mention the fact that; all we have to protect ourselves is a scythe handle."**_

 _ **"Then arm yourself, and we will seek out a White Fang soldier."**_ " and they watched as ruby who now was solid disappear in a flurry of red rose petal' ruby left her body had disappeared as if it was never there to begin with.

both yang and blake looked at each shocked at what they had just watched happened to their fearless leader. they looked back at the camera and yang grabbed her scoll and plugged it into the computer and downloaded the footage in its entirety from when yang left to when ruby's body disappears. both ran out the building intending to show the video to miss goodwitch or her uncle qrow who was helping out the clearing of grimm. but what the two didn't notice was that another person was also watching the video and the person stood in the shadow's watching the two. the person's right hand glowed as ring with two foxes on it's sides glowed. the figure looked down at it and smiled.

" at least she is still somewhat alive. eh sis?" the figure which is a male said with a carefree attitude the ring glowed a brighter showing the man' mouth and nose along with his eye's. his eyes were a silver color like ruby's but had a reddish-yellow ring around his pupil.(think sauron's eyes in the shadow of war when you tried to brand him.)

the man smiled as he turned into a pillar of silver light that goes up to the sky and heads towards one place where he could sense another silver eye warrior mangerie.

* * *

It had taken a day to look for one but ruby rose mange to a white fang base deep in the jungles of mangerie, she had found it via riding on a nevermore she looked at the camp as they shot at the nevermore with their weapons. ruby ad the wraith we enjoying the show until a fanus with a whip rapear had sliced it's wings up whiched caused it to crash into a cliff as it fell. and it is that cliff that ruby was on now looking down at them. as she draws her sword and got ready to rain hell on them.

* * *

end / author note: if you had played the shadow of mordor and/or war let me know what wraith abilities i should give ruby. and please leave me a review and do feel free to throw out ideas for an upcoming chapter.

 **Elven Swiftness**

 **Wraith Stund**

 **Detonate**

 **Ride Caragors** -

 **Tier 2 (Wraith)**

 **Shadow Strike**

 **Pin In Place**

 **Wraith Flash**

 **Stealth Drain**

 **Caragor Hunter**

 **Tier 3 (Wraith)**

 **Lethal Shadow Strike**

 **Wraith Blast** .

 **Combat Drain**

 **Tier 4 (Wraith)**

 **Fire Arrow**

 **Wraith Finisher**

 **Brand**

 **Shadow Mount** -

 **Tier 5 (Wraith)**

 **Shadow Strike Chain**

 **Quick Draw**.

 **Wraith Burn** .

 **Dispatch**


	4. author note

**HELP I NEED IDEAS! / preview**

 **i need help on making a fight scene between ruby and illa cause i got nothing.**

ruby looked down the white fang troops with her eyes glowing blue as she looked at the fanus with the whip sword

 _ **" illa she is apparently supposed to kill your teammate, blake's parents while also getting info about her whereabouts. she is scared of...spiders? huh a chameleon scared of spiders... who knew. anyway she too dangerous to fight in a melee combat i suggest going range on this bout."**_ the wraith said to ruby.

 _"how am i going to fight her by using rage attacks when i don't have one?!"_ ruby questioned her.

* * *

blake and yang looked down at the scroll in between them a they rewatched the video, they gotten back at beacon academy they were currently on a boat heading to mangiere.


	5. Chapter 5: what I have another uncle!

Ruby stared down at the now defeated ilia who was scared out of her wits. ruby looked down at the chameleon fauns with a look of pity and sadness, illa was kneeling down one of her knees. she couldn't believe it first the white fang had killed a nevermore that was flying over the camp, and when it died they soon found themselves under attack. by a single person no less she did what she could against the intruder but every time she landed a killing blow the intruder would fade like a ghost and reappear attacking another member of the fang.

illa looked around at her comrades who were all lying around knocked out cold she looked backed at her ruby who was now reaching down at her with a glowing blue flame in her hand. when ruby touched her illa's head she soon found herself in a office.

"now is not the time to corsac." a fox faunas said to another fox faunas.

"but fennec we won't get another chance to strike we need to do it now! Adam already killed sienna it only leaves ghira belladonna left now. We should kill him and end his talk about peace with the humans."

"we can't Brother we would have the police force on us, faster than Adam taking over the white fang. It's to dangerous right now." fennec said to corsac who was livid at the chance of not being able to kill ghira and his wife yet. "I know that you are mad but we need to wait, since Adam had sent word that the daughter of ghira was coming home. When she arrives then we can strike. So just hold on until then alright?"

"fine but that doesn't mean that I like it brother." corsac said to fennec who was now looking at a map of remnant.

When ruby came out of the memories of illa she began to walk away from the camp Leaving a very much terrified chameleon fauns alone and in the middle of a field of blood.

She began to make her way back to the city, all the while talking to her wraith. until a silver arrow shoots over her head. Ruby skid to a halt and came face to face, with a guy With silver eyes like hers only with a yellowish-red ring around his pupil.

"who are you and why did you shoot that arrow at me!?" ruby asked in a demanding tone which caused the guy to chuckle he merely pointed to where the arrow landed. Ruby turned not bothering to ask what he was pointing at, what she saw was something that she would be grateful for the arrow. For behind her was a now dead Goliath ruby turned around to thank the guy but found out that he was already gone.

She was about to continue to make her way back to the city, when she saw that in his place was a note with her name on it along with a heart-shaped locket. Ruby picked up the locket and the note.

' who was that?' ruby asked herself when the locket in her hands glowed a Silvery white color and ruby's vision vanished.

(? memory)

 _ **Ruby looked around and saw that she was in a snowy area, (if the snow covered trees where anything to go by) "where am I?" she asked herself. soon after she said that foliage off to her left rustled, she turn to look at the noise and stood frozen on the spot for she saw two people on who she was, well connected to one wore a white cloak, and had a short sword like the one ruby has.**_

 _ **And beside her was a man who had a black cloak and had a crescent moon shaped greatsword, they both ran by ruby like they don't see her. When ruby turned around to look at them she saw them stop at a tree at the other side of the area she was in. Ruby started crying when the white cloaked figure removed her hood, to reveal her mother summer rose.**_

 _ **"DAMN IT! no matter what we throw at her she keeps shrugging it off like a cat with a it's favorite toy!" the man said as he removed his hood as well. The man had silver eyes like her mother, but a ring of yellowish-red around the pupil. "we need to fallback and let ozpin know that the mission is a failure."**_

 _ **"yeah but the main problem right now is that Salem is, hunting us down like we do the Grimm we can't call in a Bullhead." summer said sadly as she pulled out the a locket the same locket that ruby found with the note on the ground.**_

 _ **"don't worry sis I promise you that you will see them again." the man said to summer.**_

 _ **"thank you….jack."**_

(?Memory)

When ruby came out of the memory she found herself in a bedroom (think traditional Japanese bedrooms) she took comfort that her weapons were beside her leaning on the got up and notice that someone had put pjs on her and left her alone. Ruby did notice that the locket she had found along with the note was on the nightstand along with a envelope that was open she was about to reach for the note to read it when a woman who looked like her teammate Blake enter the room. Both women stood frozen looking at each other.


	6. Chapter 6: the cat flower comes home

Ruby and the woman both stared down at each other nether one making a move. Ruby's eyes darted towards her weapon and quickly reached for it she grabs it and then moves to the woman and pins her to the wall. It didn't last long though since she was forced off her by a blast of electricity that hurt like hell.

' _ **no duh you just gotten electrocuted by a blast of 22 megawatts of pure lighting.'**_ her wraith said to her.

The woman quickly covered her mouth then putting it to her side.

"I am so sorry about that I have a self conscious semblance that protects me from danger." the woman said to ruby who was currently spasming on the ground hurt. The wraith appeared next to ruby crouching while looking on amused. And ruby merely spasms as lighting sparks off of her and her hair spiked up toward the sky.

*a week later*

*blake p.o.v*

After getting on a boat heading to Menagerie, and fighting and killing a few pirates and sea grimm. Both yang and i were getting off the boat on bumblebee (yangs bike) and rode it up to my family's home. I was about to knock on the door when it suddenly opened to show my mother who promptly hugged me in a bone breaking grip.

*third person p.o.v*

After yang and blake entered the house yang couldn't help but noticed a painting on the wall. She looked at it and saw what looked like a huge battle. As she looked at it she never noticed that both blake,and her mother kali, and her (blake's) father ghira were looking at her until blake cleared her throat. Which brought yang out of her thoughts.

"huh? oh sorry i couldn't, help but notice the painting." yang apologized.

Ghira laughed at yang he knew that what she was going to say that painting catches everyone who passes it attention more times then he could count.

"it's fine yang that old painting is the first thing visitors see when they walk in." blake told her for her father. Yang nodded and she and blake talked about everything that had happened with to them, and when ghira told blake about a white fang camp that was destroyed about a week ago and that her (blake) old friend ilia was found there in a whimpering mess.

When ghira tried to get her to talk she would just freeze, up like she had seen the most terrorfied creature in existence. All that ilia would say to him was "the maker has returned." and nothing else. Ghira had to ship her to a mental hospital on the continent. Blake looked troubled at the fact that ilia was not only apart of the white fang but that she had seen her entire camp and some of her comrades die.

Both blake and yang wondered what had attacked the camp and left it and the faunas there in such a state, however they both only got one clue about who had attacked them, a single hand print on the left or right side of their faces was burned onto them like a brand.

*outside of the belladonna household*

Ruby was looking in from a tree through a window, and she smiled both yang and blake were still with each other but she couldn't help but wonder where weiss was at.

" _ **probably dragged back to atlas by her father. And knowing him from your memories of how weiss speaks of him, she had more than likely didn't go willingly."**_ the wraith said as she appeared beside ruby looking in as well but she could see more then ruby through the use of the wraith world. She was currently looking at the painting near the door and sighed. It showed a small part of her past that she wondered about.

If she could ruby would've patted the wraiths shoulder. Ruby turned around and jumped down from the tree that she was using and ran deeper into the forest. Unaware that someone had spotted her red cloak fluttering behind her as she ran.


End file.
